The Stars Never Lie——Intro & Part 1
by SilenceHime
Summary: This story chronicles a new season of Sailor Moon, which takes place in the time of Crystal Tokyo. It features Senshi from the Zodiac, and I found a way to get around the Chaos/Galaxia villain problem. It's my first fic, so it's not as good as some others


The Stars Never Lie  
**_~*Introduction*~_**  


After Neo-Queen Serenity was overthrown by Reed Lightning, the evil Queen of the Elementals, all the Sailor Senshi in the universe fought to overthrow Queen Lightning and restore Serenity to the throne. One by one, the Senshi challenged Queen Lightning to a duel. One by one, they lost, and were thrown into the Lightning Dungeon, along with Neo-Queen Serenity herself. Things looked bleak for Crystal Tokyo, until thirteen mysterious girls arrived. Each of them were Sailor Senshi—of a sort. They had strange weapons, stranger powers, and no Eternal form. Instead, they transformed into one of the Thirteen Legendary Beings- the Naiad, the Sphinx, the Star Witch, the Water Sprite, the Climbing Sorceress, the Charging Bull, the Harvest Witch, the Golden Defender, the Wave Witch, the Lady of Justice, the Bearer of the Fates, the Hurricane Witch, and the Infinity Guardian. Twelve of the thirteen were guarded not by planets, but by the twelve signs of the Zodiac. One had absolutely no apparent guardian, and she was the leader of them all. The thirteen vowed to overthrow Lightning if they died trying, and in groups of four they challenged her. First the Everforward Four battled, and lost. Then the Everlasting Four battled, and lost. Then the Everchanging Four battled, and one escaped. The leader of the thirteen girls and the Everchanging One of Fire, who escaped, talked Queen Lightning into letting them perform a suicide mission. They were to fight Queen Lightning and all of her Elementals, beings who were created when good became corrupted, all at once. If they lost, then every power that could ever beat the Queen Elemental would be gone. If they won, Lightning would be banished to the very ends of the universe for as long as she could be contained. The two girls fought bravely, but the Elementals kept pushing them back. Three days and nights they fought, without stopping to eat or sleep, and it looked like the two would die, until one of them became so infuriated that she froze all the Elementals where they stood. After stopping to rest, the two unfroze fought each enemy one by one, slaying them alluntil they reached Reed Lightning herself. She threw every bit of magic she had at the two, and they responded by throwing every bit of magic they possessed right back. And just as the legendary Sailor Moon had transformed to a higher form by need, so the two girls became the Star Witch and the Infinity Guardian, and used their higher powers to defeat Queen Lightning. The Infinity Guardian banished Lightning to the farthest reaches of the universe and reversed the destruction, while the Star Witch freed all of the Sailor Senshi of the universe and vowed to stay for her lifetime. And sure enough, though that night the Thirteen were celebrated and feasted, in the morning only the Star Witch, apparently trapped in her ultimate form, remained. Yet somehow she detransformed, and promised the people of Crystal Tokyo that she would stay forever. After looking through the oldest book of names owned by anyone, she chose a name for herself—Astra Rhiamon—and set down to working to make sure that the thirteen Senshi of the Zodiac, would never be forgotten. Even though the Ginzuishou preserved her life for a supernaturally long time, all must come to its beginnings, and so brave Astra Rhiamon died, leaving behind a husband and daughter who grieved for her and swore that she would never be forgotten. Her daughter, Cynthia, renounced that name and took the name of her mother, and decided to name her unborn daughter the same. And the spirit of Astra Rhiamon the Star Witch passed down through a long line of Astra Rhiamons, waiting for the proper one in which to awaken in her true power and fix the whole world  


and thus our story begins.  


  


  
**Installment One  
Truth in legends? The Awakening of the Summoner!  
******

  
Astra Rhiamon was a normal girl. She always wore her tawny blonde hair in the same style, was rather tall with incredibly long legs, had pale pale skin and piercing blue eyes that could have been gems of aquamarine or blue topaz and always expressed what she was feeling, had an extremely sweet smile, was incredibly intelligent and imaginative, could draw well, and was overall quite pretty. Astra loved to read and sometimes seemed off in a fantasy world, yet she was just as boy-crazy and worried about her looks as any teenage girl you might meet. She did not often have boyfriends, but each one was for long term, and when she was single, she was a devious flirt. All in all, though incredible in some ways, she was pretty much your average fourteen year old girl.   
Astra Rhiamon? the lady who ran the private library for the new part of Crystal Tokyo that Astra had moved to asked. What kind of name is that?  
It means Star Witch, Astra replied. I was named for my great-great-great-great-grandmother. Astra Rhiamon, Sailor Sagittarius and the Star Witch, and the girl who saved Neo-Queen Serenity from Reed Lightning. The librarian shuddered a bit. The mention of Reed Lightning was still enough to terrify anyone. But then it hit her that Astra was the descendant of the most legendary Senshi ever, and she snapped into a general awe.  
Astra Rhiamon, you say? Well, I can't refuse someone who must carry that spirit inside her a library card. Here you go. Astra paused for a moment, thoughtful and shocked.  
What do you mean, carry that spirit inside me?' Is there something I don't know here? She was just plain puzzled. Nobody had ever mentioned anything about carrying another spirit inside her. Automatically she started remembering Mistress 9 and Demon Apsu and was concerned for herself.  
Why, didn't you know? replied the librarian. The Star Witch died in body only. Her spirit is passed into each of the firstborn daughters. It used to be in your mother, until you died. The legends say that when the correct body has the spirit, Sailor Sagittarius and the Star Witch will reawaken. But the legend also says that when she awakens, it will herald the beginning of a time in which power will reign supreme, destruction will follow her like a cloak, and that she will only awaken because she is, again, the only person to save the universe. I personally think that the Messiah of Silence would be preferable to that.  
Astra was frightened. She didn't know that her legacy, which she was always proud of, had so terrible an edge to it. But she had one last question to ask the librarian, who, by the way, was the historian of Crystal Tokyo. Excuse me, ma'am? What was her transformation phrase?  
Sagittarius Dream Power is all I know of. That only triggered the start of it all, though. Her real henshin phrase is still unknown. Maybe we'll find it out one day, though.  
Head reeling with a multitude of confusing information, Astra walked, dazed, back to her home. Oh, baka baka baka! she exclaimed. My baka parents aren't home again! Oh well, this might be the time to see if I am the destined vessel. I doubt it, but...  
  


_Sagittarius Dream Power!!!!!!!!!!!!!__  
  
_

And to her surprise, she was transported into what she believed to be an alternate universe. She was standing all alone, hovering in the center of a great sphere with walls covered in stars. An alien voice unlike anything she had ever heard before spoke, and as it spoke, the stars pulsed in rhythm.  
You have arrived, it pulsed. We were all worried about you. It was getting to the point where we thought you'd never... it said, and trailed off.  
I'd never what? asked a shocked Astra.  
Never come to this place. Never discover your true destiny. Never arrive in time for the great Wheel to take over and teach you what you need to know to save the world again.  
Save the world? _Again?_ I've never saved the world! I don't know how! I can't fight, and I abhor killing things! How can I save the world without getting into a war, which is the one thing I fear above all others?  
You have a sleeping spirit within you, Astra. Just as your mother Astra Rhiamon and your grandmother Astra Rhiamon did.  
Hang on... how did you know my name? How did you know that my mother and her mother and her mother and her mother all have the name Astra Rhiamon going back to the time of the Star Witch?  
Because the Star Witch is merely the ultimate form of Sailor Sagittarius. It is that spirit that you carry deep inside your heart. It is that spirit that you shall summon and become a Sailor Senshi.  
How do I know you're not lying?  
The voice laughed, and the stars pulsed accordingly. The stars never lie, my dear. They never ever lie. I speak the truth, or I would not exist.  
And just who are you, may I ask?  
If you need to ask, then you are not ready to know. The answer is within you...try.  
Are you...the Moon Archer Goddess?  
Yes. I am the Goddess who shoots arrows with the Crescent Moon for a bow. I am the woman with the cloak of stars who is your patron. I am the one who will lead all the Senshi of the Zodiac to their full power and inheritance once again. Take this. A miniature bow and arrow fell into Astra's suddenly outstretched hands. It was made of pure silver, and was engraved with roses. This is your own bow and arrow. It is a talisman of a sort, see? There is a clasp on the back so that you can pin it on your shirt when you are not a Sailor Senshi. It will become part of your _fuku _when you transform. It will be your _henshin_ item when you are ready to handle it. For you are my own Chosen one, and the one to whom I will grant the most power. The stars all pulsed at once, and a strange and alien light began to glow around the walls of the sphere. It got thicker, drawing inward, and then without warning, Astra was in the very center, and in agony. She screamed from the pain of it all. The light pulsed once more, and even through the torture, Astra recognized what would have been a swear word if it had been spoken in English. The light receded, and she found herself floating again.   
What's this? said the Goddess, sounding like the most horrible thing in the world had just happened. I was intending to give you extra powers, but they are already there. Yet somehow...that doesn't feel like what I do... Astra felt a probing sensation, like the Goddess was examining her, which, in fact, she was. You both lucked out and are unfortunate, Astra. You have received power in some way, power far more than I can grant, power enough to make you almost undefeatable. But poor you, for the power takes its energy directly from your soul. If I cannot fix this, you will be able to beat anything in the world, yet it shall cost you your life.  
Like Sailor Saturn, mused Astra.  
Not quite. Saturn, if she had to destroy herself, would not feel any pain. You, however, would be suffering for hours, until you would be quite grateful to die and get the misery over with.  
Can't you do something? Anythi—AAAAAAAAAAH! The light was back, and so was the pain, and it felt like her brain was being stirred, and she didn't think she could take it much longer...and then it went out.  
said the Goddess in a satisfied tone. I have modified the power's energy source so that it will gather energy from your own will. If you can focus hard enough, you can use the power without any ill effects. But you must train yourself, otherwise it will feed off of the will you are not using, and it will leave you in a state so horrid that anything would be better. I have locked these powers. You cannot use them except in need, and even then, you will have to, well... I don't want to tell you how to use them, so you can't use them yet. In the meantime, however, take this. And in Astra's outstretched hands, a clear, flexible wand about two feet long that looked to be made of plastic appeared.  
Excuse me, great Goddess, but what in the world am I supposed to do with this? I can't even bruise myself with it!  
That is the Rainbow Rod Whip. Try saying that, and you'll see how this becomes a weapon.  
RAINBOW ROD WHIP!!!!!!! yelled Astra, thinking that if she was going to do it, she might as well do it all the way. Starting at one point in the sphere, arcing up, and ending at the point exactly opposite the first, a breathtaking triple rainbow soared over Astra's head. she murmured. Suddenly, it condensed into one strip about two inches wide and the length of a small room, and shot towards the silly plastic rod that Astra still held, and fastened itself upon the end. Astra looked at the resulting weapon. It was a whip, a whip made out of a rainbow.   
It has wondrous powers, Astra, said the Goddess. It can take out a very weak Elemental in one hit. You will find it incredibly useful in battles against crowds, where you want to destroy the weak ones as quickly as possible.  
Battles? Destroy? I don't think you heard me, Goddess. I'm a pacifist. I don't like to fight. I won't do it.  
Astra, the Elementals are creatures whose nature is corruption. Through corruption they were created, and only through something free of corruption can they be destroyed. You ought to know something of the Elementals and their destruction, Astra.  
That's funny...for some strange reason, I think I remember the Elementals. Yes, the Elementals control two things, most often a plant and a force of nature. They are ruled by Queen Reed Lightning, who controls marshes and thunderstorms. The strongest is currently Peacock Acid Rain, who works with emotions and erosion. The one born most recently is Mahogany Wind, who is unusual in that he can control more than two things—rain, rainforests, and hurricanes. He is said to be stronger than Peacock Acid Rain eventually. Hang on... now why do I know all of that?  
It is because I am with you. My powers help you remember things previously lost to you. As long as you keep contact with me, I shall be able to help you always. But quick, Astra, you must leave this place. An Elemental has arrived in the place where your body still is.  
WHAT?!?!? My body is still in my room, and there's an Elemental in my house?  
Yes, and you shall defeat it easily. I will guide you through it.  
Just as suddenly as she had arrived in the sphere of stars, Astra was back in her room, facing a woman of incredible beauty. Her hair flowed like seaweed underwater, and her eyes were the stormy blue of a gigantic wave.   
Who are you? asked Astra, curious as to who the woman was.  
I am Kelp Tsunami, the maiden of water, and the Elemental who will destroy you! screamed the woman.  
Astra panicked. But then she remembered the Goddess, and how she had appeared. SAGITTARIUS DREAM POWER! But nothing happened. _Uh-oh_, thought Astra. _I'm in for it now. That Kelp Tsunami woman is an Elemental, and she could destroy me if I don't do something quick. But my Rainbow Rod Whip is gone, and so is my...hold on! The little silver bow and arrow is on my chest! _Astra removed the little bow and arrow, and shot it at Kelp Tsunami. The arrow jumped off her, ran back to its bow, and fastened itself again. Kelp Tsunami was unhurt. But then Astra heard the Goddess speak.  
I did forget to mention what to do, didn't I? said the Goddess. You need to transform! There are other ways besides a Henshin phrase, which you currently do not have. You can shoot yourself with the silver arrow, or you can use some of this Oil of Oranges on your wrist. It has other things in it that will force Henshin without any pain.  
Astra thought, and chose quickly. I can't hurt myself! Give me the oil. And she put one drop of the oil, which smelled remarkably good, and then she had transformed. Now a tiara made of roses with the Sagittarius symbol in the center adorned her forehead, and a very unusual collar that looked like a Sagittarius symbol with four silver ropes branching off towards the corners encircled her neck. She wore a blouse-like garment on her upper body that had loose puffy long sleeves, and a tight bodice. It was tucked into a short, pleated skirt that was red, with a strip of ribbon that was striped with green, white, and blue decorating the hem. She had a bow on her chest, a bow of red with the same tricolor ribbon outlining it. In the center of the bow was a rose, and in the center of that rose was her little silver pin. She wore a short-sleeved, knee-length red silk brocade robe over the shirt and skirt, and the resulting look was the most unusual, yet beautiful, fuku that had ever been seen.  
Now, my daughter, reach for the rod with your mind, and then you'll know what to do.  
Astra reached. She suddenly realized that her Rainbow Rod Whip was in her hand. SAGITTARIUS RAINBOW ROD WHIP...BANISH! she screamed, and whirled the whip around her head. The beautiful rainbow colors of the whip bit started to shimmer. Kelp Tsunami looked at it, transfixed. But before she could do anything, she was hit. She couldn't even scream before she went black and disintegrated, leaving a small baby girl behind in her place.  
What the heck is that girl doing here? asked Astra rhetorically.  
Goddesses do not ask rhetorical questions, so the Goddess thought Astra meant to get an answer. You cannot know yet. All you can do is give the baby to me. I shall give her to someone who needs her. She will be safe. The Goddess took the baby in her arms. and she vanished.  
Astra collapsed onto her bed, and jumped up again when she heard the crinkle of paper. A sheet was lying on the bed already, and it had a note attached to it, which read Every Sailor Senshi needs a canned profile, so here's yours!  
_Weird_, thought Astra. Then she looked at the paper and saw the following.  
  
PROFILE FOR SAILOR SAGITTARIUS  
  
NAME: ASTRA RHIAMON  
MEANING: STAR WITCH  
AGE: CURRENTLY 14  
BIRTHDATE: DECEMBER 16  
SIGN: SAGITTARIUS  
LIKES: ROSES, CATS, BOOKS, COMPUTERS, AND ROMANCE  
DISLIKES: HOMEWORK, CHORES, FEELING CONFINED  
FAVORITE SUBJECTS: CHORUS, ENGLISH, ART  
LEAST FAVORITE SUBJECT: PE  
FAVORITE FOODS: POMEGRANATES, CANDIED VIOLETS, ORANGES, PASTA  
LEAST FAVORITE FOOD: VEGETABLES, MOST CONDIMENTS AND DRESSINGS  
DREAM: TO BE A NOVELIST OR A SINGER  
TALENTS: HAS A LOVELY SOPRANO VOICE, SMART, HAS A GOOD IMAGINATION  
HAS A PROBLEM WITH: WAR, VIOLENCE, RUNNING LONG DISTANCES  
GEMSTONES: BLUE TOPAZ, SILVER  
FLOWER: ROSE  
PERFUME: ORANGE  
  
Astra was too freaked out and tired to really care what it said, or try and change any inaccuracies. All she wanted to do was go to sleep. So she did.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
_Kelp Lightning has been defeated. Pity. I thought she was stronger than that. Now I'll have to send out a new Elemental. Sailor Sagittarius and any of the other Zodiac Girls that reawaken will have problems with Crabgrass Annihilation. With his powers of choking and destruction, she'll be hard pressed to defeat him. Hahahaha! Hahahaha! HAHAHAHA!_


End file.
